Aftermath
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: What is everyone thinking after 'Critical Condition?


(This was written on a whim, nine minutes after JAG ended. Believe me for awhile there, I thought he was dead. I mean how could you bring back a dead man? Standard disclaimers: I don't own JAG, this is purely for fun.)  
  
[Harm]  
  
I found comfort, by Mac's touch. After this whole ordeal, I was letting all of my feelings come out. I knew what that doctor had first come out to tell us. It made me realize just how close we were to losing him.  
  
How could fate be so cruel to them? After losing baby Sarah, and then Bud being transferred . couldn't they ever catch a break? How would he go on now? How would this impact Harriet and little AJ? What about his career? So many questions were running through my head, and what scared me, was that I didn't have any of the answers.  
  
I knew there would be trouble once we got back to Washington, and I wasn't going to let Mac go down with me. But I really doubted that the Admiral would punish me. This was Bud we're talking about. The reason I defied the orders in the first place.  
  
But Bud was going to be okay. He had gotten through the worst of it. It would just be the aftermath that would be the greatest trial. I didn't feel ashamed that I was crying in front of Mac. I knew that she was hurting just as much as I. Pulling her closer, I didn't care who walked by, right now all that mattered was Bud. Just like she said; Butch and Sundance, what we go through, we go through together.  
  
[Mac]  
  
Thank God Bud was going to be okay. Knowing that, I felt as though a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Sitting here, with Harm holding me, I knew everything was going to be okay. When the doctor came out the time to tell us, that look . I knew what she was trying to tell us. If she did, I would have lost it right there. Bud was like the little brother I never had. He is so caring and loyal.  
  
Sitting here, I wonder how Harriet is holding up. I know we should call her, and let her know that he is going to be okay. They have been through so much already . when was this ever going to stop? Would Bud be still be able to play with little AJ again? What about his career in the Navy?  
  
Harm pulled me closer, and I knew that he was hurting just as bad as I was. I moved closer to him, not caring who saw. Right now what we needed was each other. I knew I should call the Admiral to. I have a lot of explaining to do, about why both Harm and I stayed. Like hell I was going to let him play superman, and go down alone. That's why Harm and I are such good partners. We watch each other's backs.  
  
[Admiral]  
  
Hell I knew Sturgis was right. It wasn't my fault that Bud got hurt, but I still couldn't help feeling guilty. It was me who got him assigned back on the Sea Hawk, if I had just assigned him somewhere else.  
  
Seeing Harriet's reaction, I almost broke down myself. Why Bud? Haven't they been through enough already? Having Harriet crying in my arms, I remembered when it was Bud who was doing the very same thing not so long ago over baby Sarah. Why the hell hasn't Rabb or Mackenzie called with an update? Had something happened?  
  
I watched Bud become the man, and the great lawyer that he is, but know being set back this far . how in the hell were they suppose to bounce back from this. How would they explain this too little AJ? Thinking about how this was going to affect his namesake, only made my headache worse. But like hell if I was going to sit back and let him and his family give up. I would fight tooth and nail for my people, and I wasn't going to sit back, and let them go through any of this alone. Not my family.  
  
[Sturgis]  
  
I sit behind my desk, trying to focus on the mound of paper work on my desk, but I can't think. Not knowing if Bud was going to be okay or not plagued my every thought. Why hadn't I stayed? The Admiral wasn't mad at Harm or Mac, so why hadn't I stayed? I'd have known instead of sitting here worrying.  
  
Why had I pushed Bud so much about his weight? Getting him to work out wasn't boosting his confidence any, and wasn't changing anything. Sure things had changed after the JAG-a- thon, but Bud and I didn't get any closer. Not as close as Harm and Mac were to him. They were his mentors, his friends, but the time I spent with him was spent trying to change him? Why did I have to be so stupid?  
  
I threw down my pen, and put my face in my hands. I knew I wasn't going to get any work done. I pick up my phone and dial Harm's cell. It was time to get some answers.  
  
[Singer]  
  
No one told me, big surprise, but I knew it was bad. The way the Admiral and Commander Turner were acting was enough to tell me. Well they would need a JAG out there after the Commander and the Colonel returned. With a new found confidence, I squared my shoulders and headed towards the Admiral's office. Like hell I was going to let a chance like this slip away.  
  
[Harriet]  
  
I knew things were going to be okay. Little AJ seemed so confident about Bud coming home, that I just couldn't help seeing the good in all of this. Yes my husband was hurt, and he would never be the same again, but he was coming home; home to stay. I was just so glad that Harm and Mac were there with him. I knew Bud was in good hands with them watching over him. I knew that only one of them was suppose to stay, but I was glad they both did. I am so glad they are such good friends. Maybe this was going to be okay after all.  
  
  
  
(WARNING: If you see problems with spacing or periods, ignore them, I am trying something, and if it doesn't work, I'll go back and fix it. I know I didn't get Mikey's POV on this, but if I do a sequel, then I will do his POV. Please review. 


End file.
